


Need a Hand?

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: It all starts with Aoi making interesting noises in his sleep.





	Need a Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished this 2 days ago but couldn't come up with a title. Guess what; I'm not happy with this one but I hope the story itself will make up for it :')

Kai always told his bandmates to get, at the very least, a decent amount of sleep after they had settled in their hotel. They would all need proper rest and a lot of energy for the live that would follow soon.

 

He himself tended to overthink everything, worry about things, go through things over and over in his head. In order to relax and be able to sleep a little he chose to take a shower right before lying down.

 

And so here he was now, getting out of the bathroom with his hair slightly damp, dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants since he was sharing his room. He felt like a new man, relaxed and ready to rock the fans' world tomorrow.

 

He was pleased to see that Aoi had already fallen asleep, lying on the side facing Kai. He looked so peaceful and, quite frankly, breathtaking.

 

The drummer smiled and got in his own bed, hoping that he would fall in the land of dreams soon. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes...and then he heard that.

 

A whimper.

 

Kai's eyes shot open and he looked towards the man on the other bed. The raven was clearly still asleep, but Kai knew that his ears hadn't deceived him.

 

The drummer reached the conclusion that the other was having a bad dream and when he heard another whimper escape his lips, he got up. He slowly approached the other bed; if Aoi showed more signs that he was having a nightmare, the blond would wake him up. He would not let him suffer if he couldn't escape that bad dream by himself.

 

"F-fuck, Kai."

 

What?

 

The moan that fell from Aoi's lips was clearly not a sound of distress. Kai knew that he hadn't misheard but he just could not believe it. He blinked at the man that was still asleep and then his eyes traveled down his lean body.

 

There was definitely a bulge there.

 

Kai swallowed hard. The guitarist was apparently having a wet dream with him and was now sporting a hard-on. What kind of friend would Kai be if he didn't give literally give him a hand? He knew that a hard-on could be a pain in the ass if it wasn't dealt with.

 

And so, he slowly and gently lowered the other's sweatpants and boxers and tugged them under his balls to keep them out of the way. He let out a shaky breath as he got a look at Aoi's half hard cock; it was fascinating to know that dreaming of the drummer doing things with him, to him, got the raven in such a state.

 

Kai's hand wrapped around the guitarist's member, giving a few hesitant tugs. Aoi was still soundly asleep and the blond couldn't help but consider that what he was doing leaned more on the wrong end of the scale.

 

But then Aoi let out a moan as he was dreaming of Kai and as the real Kai was touching him; and so the drummer carried on, more vigorously, smearing the precum on the tip. Fuck, he kind of wanted the raven to wake up, he wanted to see how good he made the other man feel with just his hand.

 

"K-Kai?" Aoi's drowsy voice reached him.

 

The drummer looked at the other man, startled, dreading his reaction. He pulled his hand away just as the raven's gaze fell down there and took a deep breath in order to either apologize or face the other's wrath.

 

"What were you doing?" Aoi asked in a husky tone that made the other's own cock twitch.

 

"Um..." He had not expected such a calm, dare he say lustful reaction. "You, er, you were having a dream and I uh thought I could help you, I'm sorry..."

 

Aoi chuckled and stroked his cheek. "I like it when you get all embarrassed. You just couldn't keep your hands off my glorious dick, could you?"

 

"Well, you _were_ moaning my name, you know."

 

The raven nodded with a small smile full of promise, no hint of shame or embarrassment. "I know," he breathed. "Since you were so willing to help with the situation down there, how about helping me turn my dream into reality now that I'm awake?"

 

Kai gave no verbal reply; instead, he grabbed the other and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Aoi responded immediately, his arms around the drummer's neck as they kissed with a burning passion. The way Aoi moaned in his mouth made Kai want to eat the other man up.

 

They were panting by the time they broke apart, their faces still very close. "What did you see?" Kai asked and placed a soft kiss on the other's nose. "How did I take you?"

 

"From behind," Aoi replied, his voice dripping with sin. "I got lube in my suitcase."

 

Kai shook his head and chuckled. "Do you carry lube with you everywhere we go?"

 

"You never know when I might get lucky," the raven smirked. "And even if I don't, I still need it for myself."

 

At the sound of that sentence, Kai had an interesting and so delicious image flash in his mind. "Aoi...do you finger yourself when you masturbate?" he asked tentatively.

 

"Yes," Aoi purred, ghosting his lips over the drummer's, nipping at them, but not initiating another kiss. "I might let you watch sometime."

 

With that thought and that promise in his mind, arousing him even more, Kai walked over to the other man's suitcase to retrieve the bottle of lubricant. Aoi was just so damn sexy, so irresistible and sensual, never ashamed of what he liked or what he wanted; he had the drummer seduced with barely trying.

 

And he was also waiting for him in bed fully naked, his body firm and simply beautiful, his cock standing up proudly. Kai groaned at the sight and immediately found himself nestled between those long open legs, kissing the raven like a drowning man.

 

Aoi's slender hands found their way underneath his shirt, trailing feather light touches along his sides until his fingers found Kai's nipples. The drummer pressed himself flush against Aoi who was playing with those sensitive nubs, kissing him even more deeply, biting his plush lips with no remorse.

 

They only broke apart so Aoi could help him undress, both of them so eager and so impatient. Kai coated his fingers with lube and kissed the other again as he pushed one inside him. Aoi whimpered into his mouth and dug his nails in his arms, making the drummer's need to fuck him even stronger.

 

Another digit soon followed, scissoring the older man open. Kai was sucking on the other's neck, making him moan; he knew that there would be hickeys on the porcelain skin but he couldn't care less at that moment and apparently neither did Aoi. 

 

By the time a third finger was added, the sight of Aoi fucking himself on Kai's digits and all the sweet sounds he was making were getting too much for the other. Kai needed to be inside him so badly, couldn't wait to feel him around his cock, make him moan louder, make him come, reach his own sweet release. Their kisses were sloppy and messy but that only made his desire for the raven grow even more.

 

"Be good," he breathed against Aoi's lips, "and get on your hands and knees for me."

 

Aoi's tongue darted out and he licked Kai's lips with a smirk before turning around and getting on all fours as instructed. The sight before Kai was heavenly and delicious, and he couldn't stop himself from groping the plump buttcheeks that were presented to him. Aoi was known for his firm and perk ass and Kai let out a deep breath as he got to knead the flesh.

 

He could spend so long merely appreciating Aoi's butt; however he knew that the other was getting impatient and, quite frankly, his own hard-on was getting too painful to ignore. So, with the thought that he could properly worship Aoi's ass in a leisurely pace after they were done and sated, he lubed up his cock and held on to Aoi's slender hips.

 

He decided to tease the other just a little bit, so he rubbed his cock between those cute buttcheeks. Aoi groaned, partly in pleasure and partly in frustration, and pushed his hips back, practically begging to be taken.

 

And Kai oh so willingly complied, pushing in all the way and causing the raven's breath to catch in his throat. He planted soft kisses along Aoi's back, soothing him, giving him some time to adjust.

 

"Move," Aoi said huskily, breathlessly.

 

The drummer pulled almost all the way out only to fully sheath himself in that tight heat again. His thrusts were forceful but slow, Aoi moving his hips to meet him and further impale himself on his cock. The guitarist was letting out slow moans and clutching at the sheets, his knuckles turned white. It made Kai smirk, being shown how good he made the other feel. And they had only just started.

 

He changed the angle of his thrusts slightly and Aoi gasped. "Fuck," he panted and the drummer knew that he had found his sweet spot.

 

Kai began to move in and out faster, hitting the raven's prostate every time, making him gasp and whimper and simply lose his mind. The pleasure was clearly too much and his hands could no longer hold him; he ended up supporting his weight on his arms instead, arching his back, his head against the mattress, his black hair contrasting with the white sheets so beautifully.

 

"F-fuck, Kai," he mewled and damn him, hearing Aoi like this was almost enough to make the drummer come right then and there.

 

Kai's hand found its way around the other man's cock, stroking him, wanting to make him reach his climax first. He leaned over Aoi, his chest pressed against the other's back. "Come for me," he whispered in the raven's ear. "Show me how good I make you feel, how much you want me."

 

And Aoi did just that with a scream of pleasure, his release coating the drummer's hand and his own stomach. Kai groaned, stroking the other through his orgasm, milking him for all his worth.

 

Seeing the guitarist break apart at the seams did it for Kai. He reached his own climax with two more thrusts, groaning as he filled the other with his seed. Aoi let out a soft, almost sleepy and most definitely blissful moan.

 

Kai pulled out and collapsed on the bed. The guitarist curled up beside him and the blond held him in his embrace, spent and content. 

 

"You should get some rest, you know," he said after a while, hating to ruin this beautiful moment but knowing how important catching enough hours of sleep would be.

 

"Oi, I _was_ sleeping! You're the one who ruined it, idiot."

 

Kai chuckled. He was certain that the other was pouting; and sure enough, he looked at the man in his arms and saw his full lips forming an adorable pout. "Oh do you regret what happened?" he teased.

 

Aoi flicked his nose playfully, making him laugh. "Tch. Of course I don't. I wouldn't mind if we did this during the whole tour actually~"


End file.
